Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 3, 2010 March 10, 2010 (Single V) April 4, 2010 (Event V "Otakebi Boy WAO!") April 18, 2010 (Event V "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!") |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2010 |length = 14:49 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy 21st single (2009) |Next = Maji Bomber!! 23rd single (2010) }} Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (雄叫びボーイ WAO!/友達は友達なんだ!; War Cry Boy WAO! / A Friend Is a Friend!) is the 22nd single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on March 3, 2010. "Otakebi Boy WAO!" is used as the fourth ending theme song for the anime Inazuma Eleven. This double A-side single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, and regular editions; limited A and B coming with bonus DVDs and limited C and the first press of the regular coming with an Inazuma Eleven trading card. All limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets can be won to an event. The single reached #3 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 35,002 copies. Tracklist thumb|right|218px|Otakebi Boy WAO! thumb|right|218px|Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! CD #Otakebi Boy Wao! #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Otakebi Boy Wao! (Instrumental) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V (Otakebi Boy WAO!) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (PV) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V (Otakebi Boy WAO!) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2010.03.12 Music Fighter *2010.03.27 MelodiX Concert Performances #Otakebi Boy WAO! #*Hello! Project 2010 Winter Concert Uta Chou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu~ #*Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~‎ #* Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - with ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage (as part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - ℃-ute #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #*Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~‎ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Song Information #Otakebi Boy WAO! #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Odakura Yu #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Oba Kosuke #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main vocal) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi (minor vocals) Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's third Double A-side. *They had said that "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!" was dedicated to former member Ishimura Maiha. *This was their third single to have 2 Event V, first being Seishun Bus Guide / Rival and second being Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 35,002 Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,918 Videos Berryz工房「雄叫びボーイ WAO!」(Dance Shot Ver.)-2|Otakebi Boy WAO! Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「雄叫びボーイ WAO!」(Close-up Ver.)|Otakebi Boy WAO! Close Up Ver. Berryz工房「友達は友達なんだ！」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「友達は友達なんだ！」(Close-up Ver.)|Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Otakebi Boy Wao!, Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! cs:Otakebi Boy WAO/Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:Event V Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Single